fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott (Phone Guy)
Information Scott was one of the first employees of the company (working there since 1977) and was the long term Phone Guy at most locations. He passed away in 1993, due to a heart attack. Recovered Messages 1986, Monday, June. Hey, Jeremy! Glad to see you're out of my house and not just leeching off of my money-''' '''Hah, I'm just kidding bud. I'm glad to hear from you. I actually worked in that position before you. I mean, I did quit before you applied here, but- Now I work the day shift! You get to watch the kids play and have fun. Don't let them get too close to Freddy, you know. It's a simple job. But enough about me- It's time to figure out what you're going to need to do. Uh- So, you'll be working the night shift. That means you should be in the office. I'm assuming you are. Anyways- To the left of you, you should find a doorway with no door. To the back of you, you'll find a one-way window to the Storage, and to the right of you, you'll see a camera system. Having some of the most advanced technology available here, designed by Mr. Emily himself, we've supplied you with a state of the art wireless tablet with the ability to connect to the animatronic's visions of sight. You can see where they're going, where they're going next, and all that jazz. Please- don't use it up, though. It drains power, and the more power you use, the more Mr. Emily has to pay on the Power Bill. And you'll get fired. But don't worry about that for now, you won't need it as much. So, here's the problem with the animatronics. AHEM. Recently, the company has installed state of the art facial recognition software, it works even in the darkest of conditions, and they have a criminal database of sorts. To make sure employees aren't... Forced out of the restaurant, we have chips installed in the animatronics that recognize other chips built into your security guard uniform! Clever, right? Well, you didn't fit into any of the uniform's sizes, meaning that you'll have to wait out on that. So, as a solution, we've added 2 tools to your disposal. An electric signal sent from the tablet to the animatronic of your choice, forcing them to return to the stage, and a Freddy Fazbear mask with a similar chip inside. When an animatronic tries to enter your office, just pop that baby on and their programming will override to believe you're just Freddy! Amazing technology. Anyways, that's all you should really need to know for tonight. Have a good one, Jerm. End of call. 1986, Tuesday, June. Still there? That's great! Most people don't last that long. They usually... Move on to other jobs. But you get free pizza! Anyways, Uhm. I wanted to talk to you about the storaged animatronics. Remember that one way window? Well, yeah, that's a window to the storage room. But why the one way window? Well, you see, Jeremy. These animatronics.. despite their age... And general... poor, rotten condition, still function. If they see you or another being in the pizzeria, they will provoke. And... That's not so fun when you have a malfunctioning robot crushing you to death.... And since their identification chips are malfunctioning, you can't force them to return to the storage... Or... put on your Freddy head. So, to prevent you from dying, we've installed a hiding space under your desk! Just simply slide the door open, crouch inside, and there's even holes for you to see through. Don't breathe too loud, though. It's big enough to fit the average human and raises absolutely no suspicion from any of the animatronics! Just... make sure to hide at the right time. Speaking of the old animatronics, please don't try to fight back against those... They cost a fortune, and we're in the process of salvaging them for parts we could use for the new mascots. That's all I have for tonight, Jerm. Don't die! End of Call. 1986, Wednesday, June. Jeremy, uhhh. Tonight's shift may be... A bit more difficult than usual. Somebody tampered with the new animatronics. They're acting... strange around adults, They do fine with children but... They just give a stare of judgement at adults like they've done something to them. I don't know what, but they're far more aggressive. They... Might try to get into your office from the one way window. Just, hide under the desk or use the Freddy mask. I-I... Don't know what's going to happen. Stay safe, okay? End of Call. 1986, Thursday, June. Jeremy, hide. Just hide. Okay. The pizzeria is locked tight and nobody can even get in and out. Something is in there. Something terrible. I don't know what, but it's not about to give you a coke. Just. Hide. It listens for you, Don't breathe, don't roam around the pizzeria. Just manage your power for as long as you can and don't die. End of call. 1986, Friday, June. What are you doing there? Why are you there? The building's under investigation, it's on lockdown! How did you even get in? Just try to find a way out, okay? Jeremy? Jeremy? Are you there? ''' '''Oh my god, he's dead. End of call. 1993, Monday, November Hello? Uhhh. Hey, Mike. I'm really glad you applied for a position here, most people don't apply here or work here anymore. Not that there's anything going on, you know. Uhhhhm. Well, I worked in that position before you- I'm still in the dayshift position- Don't get comfortable, though. Last time somebody... Did get too comfortable... They uh- died. Not that we're responsible for it or anything- I hear you getting out of that chair, Mike, sit down damn it. Thank you. On the left and right of you are the doors, red buttons close and open, white buttons turn on the flashlights or whatever. They consume power, blah blah, power bill, don't use it up. The animatronics will try to get you, the end. Bye. *Hangup.* to be continued Category:Fan Characters